Jace Matriarch
Jace's Life Jace was the third child born into the Matriarch family. His mother, Samantha Matriarch, met his father while paying a visit to the Magic Realm. Simeon Silversweater was the Sage of Practical Magic. He was ranked Virtuoso, which is the highest rank possible. Simeon actually passed away a few months ago. It was a sad time for Jace, but his family was highly supportive and helped him through it. Life as a Toddler: When Jace was born, there were already three other children in the house. My Guy, the oldest and first born, LOVED ''baby Jace. He actually spent a lot of time helping him learn things. ''' feeding his baby brother Jace]] Jade was the second born and she and Jace instantly bonded. She was born not to long before him and accepted him immediately. They improved all of their skills side by side. There was also another child in the house. She was adopted into the family and was older than he was. Sometimes Jace would play dolls with her because he didn't want her to get lonely. eating his favorite food, grilled cheese!]] As a toddler he played with the doll house often, most likely because his only brother at the time was in high school and because Jade and Virginia always wanted to play dolls. Jace was a happy child. Eventually his mom bought him a tablet for toddlers so he would have something a little more exciting to play with besides dolls. He was on that thing ALL of the time so it didn't take long for him to max out all of his skills and age up into childhood. Life as a Child: Jace aged up into a well behaved child. He didn't make a mess, he got good grades. His mom even started a club for all the kids so they were able to do all of their homework together. playing with his toys at home'']] As a child, Jace spent most of his time hanging out with his older siblings. Samantha was sure to keep the house stocked with all types of activities to keep the kids entertained and learning. After spending so much time playing with the dolls as a toddler, Jace was excited that he finally had other things to play with. The toy boxes they had were stalked with an insane ''amount of toys. Family and friends always make sure to send the kids something on every birthday! ''Life as a Teen: As Jace got older, he started to discover that he was different. When he aged into a teen, his powers developed and he had realized that he inherited his parent's spell casting abilities! His father was the Sage of Practical Magic and his mother had mastered all three trades, but Jace decided he wanted to experiment with Mischief Magic. '' working on his next mix tape'']]Jace aged up into his teenage years, he almost immediately discovered that he had an interest in DJing. Samantha of course went out and ordered some equipment for him so he would be able to practice. Funny story actually, it was only a few hours since he had aged up into a teen when he decided to try out his new birthday present. catching on fire while playing with his new birthday present]] He was having a blast for a couple of hours when he caught on FIRE. There was no panic, he just continued on DJing while burning alive. Not to mention, this was only like, five or six days after Virginia froze to death in the back yard. Pretty sure the children are still kind of fucked up about that. ignoring the fact that he is on fire and will probably die]]The fire was spreading quickly, but Jace's dedication to mix beats was stronger. He was still so incredibly focused on mixing tapes that he was completely ignoring the fact that he was ''LITERALLY ''going to be burned alive. coming outside to find Jace burning alive and refusing to do anything about it '']] Gem was the first one to run outside to discover that Jace was entirely engulfed in flames. So now she's ''panicking and Jace is burning alive. Poor Gem had only been a child for maybe two or three days before Jace traumatized her for the rest of her life. ''' coming to Jace's life'']]Luckily, mom came to his rescue. It took her a couple minutes due to the fact that she was at the end of her third term in her pregnancy, but she made it just in time. Sam was able to extinguish her son before he burned to death. She was definitely not ready to lose another kid. The traumatic incident didn't phase Jace at all. He was a full blooded music lover. playing the guitar right after his mother extinguished him]] Directly after his mother out the fire out, he headed straight over to the guitars and started playing! Sam had to force him to bathe to get all of the ashes off of him. This kid was unbelievable! Mischief was obviously the right option in his case. '''Adulthood:' Jace graduated high school with outstanding grades. He really seemed to like school. He studied hard every day to ensure that he would make it into a good college. Right after his birthday he started applying to universities. He couldn't wait to move out and start his new journey as an adult! He loved that both universities were pretty close by so he wouldn't have to travel far to visit them, and he ''especially ''couldn't miss meeting every new baby! After a few days of waiting Jace finally received his acceptance letter from the University of Britechester. Right away he packed his bags and called My Guy, who was also attending Britechester at the time. It took some time to decide what he wanted to major in but he ended up choosing Economics. Why? No one knows. Jace moved into Wyvern Hall with his brother shortly after enrolling and thus begun his adventure at the University of Britechester! Life After two or three terms of uni, Jace was suspended because he was failing all of his classes. When it was time for the next term to begin, he was forced to move out. Luckily for him, Jade had her own apartment in San Myshuno, so he packed his bags and moved in with his sister. Soon after, Gem also failed out of school and moved in with her two siblings. All three of them are currently enrolled, but have picked up jobs until the universities give them a second chance. As soon as he moved in, Jace got on his phone and started looking at job listings. He finally decided that maybe a job in the critic field would be most interesting. He was recently promoted to Beat Reporter and is now making $34/hour. Due to Jace's mother being a global superstar and his choice in career, he's become a notable newcomer in the celebrity community! This definitely is helping his reputation at work. Even though he failed out of school, his boss loves him and his work ethic and thinks that if Jace keeps up his hard work, he'll reach the top of his field in no time.